


Is everything connected?

by jazminflorence



Series: Dirk Gently Blackwing [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Other, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazminflorence/pseuds/jazminflorence
Summary: In his cell at Blackwing's base, alot is going through Dirk's mind.





	Is everything connected?

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few months after Dirk is captured by project blackwing.
> 
> Sorry I'm still quite the beginner at writing, so apologies for grammar errors and bad sentence structure.
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything was silent. He couldn’t even hear the vents. _Were there any vents in here?_ He couldn’t remember. _Did it matter?_ No, not really. The only sound he could hear was his own breath, and even that was unrecognisable nowadays.

Dirk was lying on his hard bed; curled up like a small child trying to protect himself from the dangers that lie outside his bedroom. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, which he pulled closer and closer to his chest with each passing minute.

_Was it every passing minute? Or hour?_

_No! Stop! Bad Dirk!_

He tried not to think about how long he had been here now. Every minute felt like a century, so he tried hard not to think about time. It wasn’t a concept he laughed at any longer.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

 _Well that answers that question then_.

It was obviously night. The guards only turned the lights out at night. Dirk didn’t move from his curled position on the mattress, which he was pretty certain was home to a whole kingdom of bedbugs. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that tonight he might sleep for a change. But the harder he tried to keep his eyes closed, the more he realised he was never going to sleep.

He started crying again. This was a common thing now. Every night, about this time, it would happen. He only saw one thing when he closed his eyes, and it was the thing he wanted most in the world, and could not reach.

“Todd.”

Dirk started sobbing now. He couldn’t help it. He was scared, and cold, and wanted nothing more than to see – to _hold_ – Todd. Through his tear-filled face, Dirk smiled, picturing Todd. His huge blue eyes, like glaciers that reflected your own soul back to you, every time you looked into them. The hidden curls in his dark hair. His cheeky grin; oh how Dirk missed that grin.

Dirk reached under his itchy blanket, and grabbed Mr Peterson the teddy. He pulled Mr Peterson close to his chest and took some deep breaths. Mr Peterson always made Dirk feel safe when he was younger; it was the only shred of decency Blackwing had shown him since kidnapping Dirk and trapping him here. His teddy was still in his old room, after all these years. It was as if he were waiting for him to be back; waiting for him to find himself trapped in here again. At least it was something to ease the pain though.

Dirk cleared his throat, and started whispering into Mr Peterson’s ear.

“Hello Todd! Just me again, you’re old pal Dirk.” Dirk gave a giggle.

“Yup, again. You know I don’t know how to shut up, so you should really be used to it by now!”

Dirk sniffled and wiped his eyes, then proceeded to whisper.

“I hope you’re doing ok. And that Amanda is ok. And that you are looking after the detective agency with Farah, because the show must go on right! Even with half of Module A…well…a little indisposed, currently. Still, it is important to keep the investigation going!” _What investigation?_ “That really important investigation, Todd. The one that is vital for you to solve as quickly as possible!” _Save me._ “Remember Todd, that everything is connected!” _Is it though? Is it really?_ “The world is interconnected, Todd! We are connected!” _Please, Todd. HELP ME._ “The connections will help solve the case. Use your intuitions, Todd! Use them carefully and quickly!” _He doesn’t have intuitions. Only you do, Dirk. You alone. ALONE. Dirk…Alone._

Dirk threw Mr Peterson to the cell’s grey wall, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

“HELP!!!!”

Nothing. No response, only the echo of his scream against the walls of his cell.

Mr Peterson’s lie still on the floor, like a child’s toy, left and forgotten at a park.

“I’m never getting out of here.”


End file.
